Back in Action: Alien Universe/Episode Layout
Episode Name is the (number)(st/nd/rd/th) fan episode of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Story Put your story here! (Use parts) Below is the setup for how the episode should be formatted (please use source mode here!) Part # (always use a roman numeral ( ie. I, II, III, etc.)) starting a part out, you want to begin with a preliminary description of the scene, or if this is a continuation from a previous episode, you can say "We continue where we left off" or something of the sort. When starting the first part, use such phrases "We open with" or "We begin" before describing the scene (though this isn't necessary; feel free to describe a fight scene or whatever's going on right off the bat!). When you're done, close up! Character 1: When starting off, unless you've named the characters in the scene beforehand, they should take on a vague name. For example, if you described them as "the first character" beforehand, they should become Character 1. If you introduce more characters without proper names, continue to use Character #. This is just an example, and you're more likely to end up with much more specific numbered names, such as Young Plumber 1 -- just as an example! Character 2: Oh, that's good to know! Does an action. What else can I know, John? John/Character 1: Learning character names is a good place to go off with. Once another character has provided a more specific name, or the character's actual name, use the actual name, a slash, then the old name, so the reader knows who you're talking about when you start addressing them by a new name (especially useful when there are several people involved in one scene with unknown names). You may have just noticed the action in bold. Character 2 did something, and since they were speaking and it was followed by something they said, no subject was needed, just the verb. John does an action like the second character Character 2: "The second character?" John: You see, there are many rules, but it all gets simple (does an action mid-sentence) pretty simple. Always add parentheses around actions done mid-sentence. Character 2 (enthusiastically): Good note. John: And, always do that, too. Describe your character's emotions or the tone in their voice whenever possible between parentheses if it's something they're doing the entire time while talking, or as they start. To Character 2: And always make sure to note when characters are talking to others specifically, which also needs to be done in italics. Character 2: Those are definitely a lot of rules. John: Yep, but if you need help, contact Coke! OF PART I Characters *A bulleted list of *All the heroes *That appeared throughout the episode *(Or if you're uploading part by part, those that already appeared) Villains *A bulleted list of *All the villains *That have appeared in the episode (so far) Aliens Used (by Character) *Tends to be just by Ben, but if there are multiple characters, do this instead (see comment): *Notes for using this: **In parentheses, note things about the used alien like: ***Number of times used (always first by doing x#) ***If they only appeared briefly ***If they were an accidental transformation (if it was said only) ****What was the intended selection (if it was said) **Aliens have to go by the user's names for them **Fan aliens used must be linked to (Canon aliens don't have to be) Spells Used (by Character 3) *A bulleted list *Of all spells used by *the only character that used them Trivia *If you post the whole story at a time and it's only one part, no need to specify the part number. Category:Back in Action: Alien Universe Portal